Un Malentendido
by Xenophilica
Summary: Erik regresa despues de un LARGO, literalmente, dia de trabajo. Nunca se espero encontrar algo como eso en su casa, mucho menos en su cama, y mucho menos que Charles estubiera involucrado. Cherik. AU.


Xeno, por aca!

Otro de mis One-shots, espero les guste xD

Marque dos Flash Back's, tambien hay un recuerdo de Erik, este no esta marcado, espero no se confundan con la historia y puedan disfrutarla.

Enjoy!

* * *

_**- / Mal entendido /-**_

* * *

Eran quizás las siete u ocho de la mañana, no había llegado a dormir a su casa por el simple hecho de tener trabajo de semanas atrasado, no podía dejar esas pilas de papeles en la olvidada archivera de su oficina, no si quería ponerse al corriente con las Industrias Shaw.

Bostezo con cansancio al entrar a su casa, la cual encontró sumida en un silencio imposible que le hizo dudar que Charles se encontrara en la misma. Paso por la sala y por el comedor, sin siquiera notar la ostentosa cena que había sido preparada mas no comida, estaba demasiado agotado para notarlo.

Sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió a su habitación, abrió la puerta de golpe, topándose con las cortinas corridas que dejaban ver la habitación iluminada por la reciente luz de sol que se filtraba por las ventanas. De pronto el sueño se le fue, sus ojos verdes se abrieron con sorpresa al ver dos figuras en su cama, dejo caer su portafolios el cual llevaba agarrado de su mano izquierda, el sonido pareció despertar a uno de los cuerpos, pues este se removía, y de entre el montón de sabanas salía una melena castaña, Erik no pudo pensar en nada mas al ver los ojos azules y adormilados que tenía Charles.

— ¿Erik?—. Pregunto el castaño mientras se refregaba los ojos, Charles pronto noto otro cuerpo en su cama y con un gesto de desconcierto miro hacia la puerta de la habitación, topándose con un Erik totalmente sorprendido. Charles abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y de inmediato su cara cambio al ver las ropas del Erik que se encontraba parado lejos de la cama, con miedo y desesperación aparto la sabana que cubría el otro cuerpo a su lado.

Charles no pudo evitar suprimir un jadeo de sorpresa al toparse con una mujer rubia y de sonrisa maliciosa, la cual al ser descubierta por el castaño no dudo en sentarse mientras se cubría con las sabanas.

—Buenos días, Charles—. Dijo la rubia mientras intentaba besar los labios del de ojos azules, Charles inmediatamente se parto evitando así el contacto, miro con miedo a Erik, que aun yacía en la puerta de la habitación sin decir nada.

—E-Erik, puedo explicarlo…—. Titubeo, pero Lehnsherr solo pudo fruncir su ceño con molestia y apretó sus puños, la ira era tal en su interior que de inmediato las cosas de metal que había en la habitación fueron lanzadas con furia contra las paredes, Charles se encogió de hombros ante tal situación.

La rubia ahora no sonreía como en un principio, pero aun así, la molesta mirada del polaco la hizo levantarse de la cama y marcharse, no se quedaría a ser atravesada por una moneda o algo parecido. Charles no se había movido de su lugar sino hasta que Erik se hubo desquitado con todo lo que pudo romper en aquella casa, incluso, podía jurar que la casa fue levantada unos centímetros del suelo.

—Erik…—. Trato de hablar Charles.

—Largo—. Pero Erik de inmediato lo interrumpió, Charles lo miro con los ojos llorosos, pero el de ojos verdes no se conmovió ante aquella mirada llena de tristeza. — ¡Quiero que te largues de aquí!—. Le grito haciendo que su mutación volviera a salirse de control, azotando uno de los cuadros donde yacía una foto de él con Charles.

—P-pero… puedo explicarlo—. Le trato de decir, pero Erik era terco como él solo, se sentía traicionado, no quería escuchar a Charles. —No es lo que parece, es un malentendido—. Charles se acercó y tomo al más alto por el hombro, pero Erik de inmediato se apartó con brusquedad.

— ¡No me toques!—. Le grito. — ¡No me importa lo que me tengas que explicar!—. Erik de inmediato se acercó a un armario y de este saco una gran maleta, la abrió y comenzó a llenarla de cosas que no eran suyas.

—E-Erik… ¿Qué haces?—. Pregunto Charles con miedo, sus ojos llorosos no parecían parar de derramar lágrimas y más con lo que Erik estaba haciendo.

—Te ayudo a empacar, te quiero fuera de aquí ahora mismo—. Le contesto volviendo al armario y sacando más cosas que arrojo sin delicadeza a la maleta.

—P-pero… Erik…—.

— ¡Nada, Charles!—. Cerro la maleta con fuerza, apoyo sus manos en ella y tratando de tranquilizarse, respiro profundo, tenía que mantener su mutación a raya o esta haría que terminara matando a Charles. Poso su mirada en la suplicante de su pareja, el de ojos azules podía ver en claro la ira y el enojo en aquellos ojos verdes que parecían volverse rojos. —Vete—. Fue lo último que le dijo Erik antes de encaminarse a la puerta para salir de la habitación.

—N-no tengo a donde ir—. Dijo el castaño algo cohibido, pero ni ese tono de voz hizo voltear a Erik.

—No me importa, quiero que te vayas, ahora—. El alemán salió de la habitación dejando a Xavier en ella, lo último que escucho Erik antes de salir de la casa fue el sonoro llanto de Charles, pero de igual manera no le importo y salió azotando la puerta.

* * *

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en aquella habitación llorando, pero detuvo todo llanto cuando escucho que tocaban a la puerta, por un instante creyó que sería Erik a quien, por el enojo del momento, se le habían olvidado las llaves de la casa, con algo de esperanza, salió corriendo de la habitación hasta la puerta, abriéndola de golpe.

—Erik…—. Pero su voz se apagó al ver a Víctor en la puerta y con una cara que reflejaba bastante decepción.

—Charles—. Dijo el hombre de cabello rubio. —Erik me mando a ver si ya te habías ido—. Charles simplemente bajo la mirada, y apretó los puños.

—Tengo que hablar con Erik, ¿Dónde está?—. Pegunto levantando su mirada azulina sin importarle que esta estuviera llena de lágrimas, Creed simplemente desvió la mirada.

—No sé, solo me llamo por teléfono—. Le dijo para volver a posar sus ojos en los del más bajo. —Simplemente me dijo que si tu seguías aquí, que le hiciera el favor de sacarte de la casa y cambiar la chapa de la puerta—. Charles abrió grandes sus ojos, Erik en verdad lo estaba echando de la casa.

—P-pero… no puede…él no puede—.

—Charles, no quisiera sacarte a la fuerza—. Le dijo Creed mientras entraba en la propiedad. —Erik se veía verdaderamente molesto—.

—Pero es que yo no hice nada—. Le reprocho el de ojos azules. —Quiero hablar con Erik, explicarle que…—. Charles se vio interrumpido por el otro

—Charles, amaneciste con Raven a un lado en la cama que compartes con Erik—. Le reprocho de regreso.

— ¡Pero es que así no fueron las cosas!—. Grito antes de llevarse ambas manos a su rostro y taparlo con las mismas mientras que el llanto regresaba. —Todo esto es un malentendido—.

—Lo siento, pero son órdenes de Erik—. Creed entro en la habitación, recogió la maleta que Erik le había dicho había preparado él mismo, solo por si Charles se negaba a salir, y salió de la habitación.

—Víctor, por favor…—. Suplico Charles.

—Lo siento viejo amigo, pero no puedo hacer nada—. Le dijo para tomarlo del brazo y comenzar a arrastrarlo fuera de la casa, cerró la puerta tras de sí, después volvería a cambiar la cerradura, aunque bien no hacía falta, pues Charles no había llevado llave alguna.

* * *

El teléfono de la oficina sonó, Erik se encontraba absorto en un documento que le había llegado por FAX esa misma mañana, así que sin prestar mucha atención al identificador de llamadas, tomo el aparato y lo descolgó.

—Bueno, Oficinas Lehnsherr, Habla Erik—. Contesto de manera monótona.

—Erik, soy yo, Charles… tengo que…—. Pero para ese punto de la llamada, Erik había colgado de manera violenta el teléfono.

Ya había pasado casi dos semanas desde que echo a Charles de la casa y el castaño aún seguía tratando de hablar con él, pero Erik se negaba a todo contacto, aún seguía molesto, el dolor de la traición seguía latente. Era un hombre orgulloso, y el orgullo era lo que le impedía dejar hablar a Charles.

* * *

Para cuando Moira entro en el departamento, pudo ver el momento justo en el que Charles arrojaba con tremenda fuerza su celular hacia una pared, rompiendo en pedazos aquel aparato electrónico, lo siguiente que vio fue al castaño dejarse caer de rodillas recargando su espalda en el sofá mientras lloraba sin control.

— ¡Charles!—. Exclamo la mujer antes de acercarse a abrazar a su amigo. —Por favor para de hacer esto—. Le suplico mientras el castaño se aferraba a ella.

—Moira… él ya no me quiere—. Le dijo entre llanto mientras que Moira solo podía ver a su amigo desahogarse. A ella le dolía ver lo vulnerable que era Charles, no podía soportar ver a aquellos ojos azules derramando lagrimas por alguien que prácticamente lo hecho de la casa sin opción a explicar, y más por lo que Raven había hecho, sabía que no debía confiar en esa rubia tonta que tenía por compañera de habitación, la cual se había mudado apenas la castaña se enteró de lo que hizo. — ¿Porque?, ¿Por qué Erik no me quiere escuchar?—. Dijo Charles mientras se aferraba con fuerza a Moira.

La castaña quería decir algo para levantarle el ánimo, pero parecía que sus palabras solo tenían el efecto contrario, solo podía suspirar y estar ahí para que Charles se desahogara, como buena amiga.

* * *

"_Erik, por favor, necesitamos hablar. Yo necesito hablar, tienes que escucharme, todo ha sido un malentendido."_

Lehnsherr simplemente oprimió el botón de borrar ante aquel mensaje, solo porque en la pantalla de su Smartphone indicaba que era un número desconocido, es que había decidido abrirlo, pero por el simple hecho de ver que decía su nombre seguido de "querer hablar" sabía perfectamente que ese mensaje era de Charles, cuyo número había borrado de sus contactos desde hacía ya un mes y medio.

Y su maldito orgullo seguía empeñado en no escuchar a Charles.

* * *

Solo hasta que se cumplieron dos meses, Moira se hartó. Charles llevaba más de tres días encerrado en su habitación sin querer salir, y eso comenzaba a preocuparla, no le quedaba de otra más que ser ella quien hablara con Lehnsherr, aunque este se negara rotundamente.

La mujer entro sin impedimento al edificio donde se asentaba el despacho donde Erik trabajaba como abogado, apenas llego, la recepcionista la recibió.

—Disculpe…—. La recepcionista dejo de lado su laboriosa tarea de limarse las uñas para dirigirle una mirada vacía a la castaña. — ¿Se encuentra el señor Erik Lehnsherr?—.

—El señor Lehnsherr se encuentra en una junta importante. Pero puede dejarle su mensaje—. Moira frunció los labios y dio unos golpes en el escritorio de la chica.

— ¿Sabe a qué horas terminara su junta?, es importante—. Le dijo Moira a manera de súplica, la chica solo suspiro.

—Ya le dije que el señor Lehnsherr se encuentra ocupado. No sé a qué horas termine, pero si gusta esperarlo puede sentarse allá—. La mujer señalo una hilera de sillas colocadas como sala de espera en la recepción, a Moira no le quedo de otra más que sentarse en ellas a esperar a que el de ojos verdes saliera de la oficina, y por Charles, esperaría todo el día si era necesario.

Habían pasado cerca de tres horas, la noche comenzaba a ganar terreno en el cielo y las estrellas comenzaban a centellar en el firmamento, Moira soltó un suspiro, se puso de pie con la clara intención de marcharse, pero justo en ese momento, Erik salía de la oficina a toda prisa.

—Me voy Monroe, que tenga buena noche—. Dijo Lehnsherr mientras se despedía de la recepcionista, Moira no tardó mucho en ponerse al lado de Erik.

— ¿Señor Lehnsherr?—. Pregunto la castaña al acercarse, Erik alzo una ceja con desconcierto y asintió con la cabeza. —Disculpe, no me conoce. Soy Moira McTagger—. Se presentó extendiendo su mano, Erik la saludo por educación.

— ¿Qué se le ofrece, señorita McTagger?—. Pregunto el alemán mientras la encaminaba a la puerta, Moira lo siguió, en verdad tenía que hablar con el hombre.

—Tengo que hablar con usted—. Erik asintió con la cabeza. —Soy amiga de Charles Xavier y…—. Erik frunció el ceño.

—Buenas noches—. Dijo el hombre de manera cortante antes de separarse de la castaña, Moira frunció el ceño y lo siguió a paso veloz.

—Señor, no puede ignorarme, tengo que hablar con usted—. Le dijo la mujer siguiéndolo a pesar de que Erik caminaba más rápido, la mujer hacia lo posible para seguirle el paso.

—Lo que sea que Charles haya mandado decirme, puede ahorrárselo, señorita McTagger—. Le dijo en tono molesto, pero Moira no se rindió, dándole suficiente alcance logro colocarse frente a Erik e impedirle el paso. —Le pido de la manera más cordial que se mueva de mi camino—. Moira frunció el ceño.

—No hasta que hable con usted—. Erik, molesto, la hizo a un lado con su mano y siguió su camino. — ¡Por favor señor Lehnsherr!—. Le grito la castaña, pero eso no detuvo a Erik, el cual siguió caminando

—Ya le dije que no me interesa lo que Charles tenga que decir—. Le contesto cortante, pero aun así, Moira volvió a darle alcance.

— ¡Charles no me ha mandado decir nada!—. Dijo la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos. — ¡Por dios!, usted no puede ser tan cruel—. Erik volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—Yo no, pero él si—. Aquello dejo a Moira con la boca abierta por la indignación, Erik se hizo a un lado y siguió caminando.

— ¿Él sí?—. Pregunto la mujer, haciendo que Erik parara en seco. — ¿Qué ha hecho Charles para que usted diga tal cosa?—. Erik la miro con un gesto de molestia.

—Engañarme en mi propia casa—. Le dijo para después tratar de retomar su caminata, pero de nuevo Moira lo hizo detenerse.

— ¿Sabe qué día era cuando usted encontró a Charles en la cama con Raven?—. Erik volteo a ver a Moira y frunció el ceño, ¿Raven?, ¿Ella conocía a Raven?... ¿Cómo? —Dígame señor Lehnsherr, ¿Qué fecha?—.

—Primero de agosto—. Contesto muy seguro, solo pudo ver a Moira cruzarse de brazos.

— ¿Qué día era antes?—. Erik frunció el ceño con claro gesto de confusión en el rostro.

—Treintaiuno de Julio—. Contesto de nuevo. — ¿A qué viene este cuestionamiento, señorita McTagger?—.

— ¿Alguna celebración en especial ese día?—. Pregunto de nuevo, Erik pareció pensárselo un momento y luego miro a la mujer con clara sorpresa.

—Era nuestro aniver…sario—. Erik bajo la mirada ante aquella respuesta y entonces recordó aquella mañana. Se había levantado tarde, bastante tarde, estaba seguro de que no llegaría a tiempo a su oficina ni de chiste, así que no se lo pensó dos veces para decidirse a tomar una ducha, sin percatarse de que el cuerpo de su pareja no estaba a su lado. Una vez aseado, arreglado y afeitado, salió de la habitación y paso por la cocina donde pudo ver a un sonriente Charles, más Erik no ponía atención a nada, así que no noto la sonriente cara del de ojos azules.

* * *

—Erik—. Lo llamo el castaño, pero Erik no se giró a verlo, estaba demasiado ocupado buscando su termo para guardar un poco del café que Charles amablemente ya había preparado en la cafetera.

—Se me hace tarde—. Dijo el de ojos verdes mientras Charles le tendía su termo ya preparado, Erik simplemente lo tomo y se encamino a la sala, donde estaba su portafolio.

—Si no piensas desayunar, al menos llévate algo para que comas allá—. Le dijo el castaño mientras lo seguía con una caja lista donde había guardado el desayuno de Erik.

—Se me hace tarde—. Volvió a contestar si verlo, se colocó su reloj de muñeca, tomo su portafolios y se encamino a la puerta de la casa para salir, Charles seguía tras él.

—Erik, feliz aniver…—.

—Adiós—. La felicitación del castaño fue interrumpida de manera brusca por un Erik que no tenía otra cosa en la cabeza más que el hecho de que iba a llegar tarde a la oficina.

Entonces Erik volvió en sí, él había ignorado por completo a Charles esa mañana, la mañana en la que cumplirían cinco años juntos, ignoro aquellos pequeños detalles que Charles había hecho esa mañana, desde preparar su café, hasta hacerle el almuerzo, y él ignoro todo eso. Pero entonces peso en la mañana siguiente, en la que había encontrado a Charles en la cama con Raven, entonces se confundió, ¿Cómo alguien que había tenido aquellos buenos gestos pudo ser capaz de engañarlo a la mañana siguiente?

* * *

—Creo que… tenemos que hablar—. Dijo Erik con gesto confuso, Moira sonrió un poco y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Ella y Erik se encaminaron a un café cercano a donde habían estado protagonizando una persecución a pie, ambos ordenaron un café y Moira no perdió el tiempo, le preocupaba dejar a Charles tanto tiempo solo, en especial con la última semana en la cual había estado bastante deprimido.—Bien, te escucho—.

—Charles me llamo aquella tarde, quería sorprenderte haciéndote una cena especial—. Le dijo la castaña. —Pasamos como tres horas tratando de hacer sopa de matzá. Charles dijo que era tu favorita—Erik asintió. — Para cuando acabamos iban a ser las ocho de la noche, en ese momento Charles dijo que no tardarías en llegar y me pidió que me retirara…—.

* * *

**- / Flash Back /-**

—Ya puedes irte Moira, yo puedo hacer el resto solo—. Le dio una cálida sonrisa a la mujer que se encontraba apagando la estufa y tapando la exquisita sopa de matzá que habían hecho.

— ¿Seguro?—. Pregunto la chica quitándose el mandil que traía puesto. —Aun te faltan la mesa, los platos, el vino, las velas… preparar la mesa, básicamente—.

—Está bien, podre hacerlo solo—. Le dijo con un gesto de agradecimiento por su ayuda. —En verdad te lo agradezco Moira—. Moira negó con la cabeza.

—No es nada Charles, estoy segura de que Erik se morirá con esto—. Soltó una ligera risa. —En verdad lo amas, ¿No es así?—. Y Moira fue testigo del sonrojo que tiño las pálidas mejillas de Charles y bajaba la vista con pena.

—Si—. Soltó en un suspiro.

**-/ Flash Back End /-**

* * *

Erik se llevó una mano al rostro para tratar de tapar sus llorosos ojos, después soltó un sonoro suspiro ante las palabras que Moira le había dicho, Charles se había levantado temprano ese día, le hizo el desayuno, el cual rechazo por el pretexto de que iba tarde al trabajo, después de eso, Charles se esmera y pide ayuda de Moira para preparar una cena para él, ¿Y cómo se lo pagaba?

* * *

**-/ Flash Back /-**

—Bueno—. Charles había contestado el teléfono, el cual había estado sonando insistentemente desde hacía un rato, rato en el que Charles se encontraba arreglando los últimos detalles de aquella cena.

—Charles, soy Erik— Los ojos del castaño brillaron y un sonrojo se acomodó en sus mejillas para después sonreír.

—Erik—. Dijo con una sonrisa, a pesar de que el otro no era capaz de verlo. — ¿Tardaras mucho en llegar?—. Pregunto.

—De hecho, te llamo para avisarte que no llegare esta noche, tengo trabajo que hacer—. Esto hizo que la sonrisa de Charles se borrara de su rostro.

—Ah—. Soltó con decepción. —Bueno, pero… no crees que puedas… ¿Posponerlo?—.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo, esto es importante. Tengo que colgar, te llamare luego—. Charles de inmediato reacciono.

— ¡Erik, Feliz aniver…!—. Pero el tono de colgado lo hizo agachar la mirada. —…sario—. Charles aparto el teléfono de su oreja para regresarlo a su sitio, no paso mucho tiempo para que este sonara de nuevo.

— ¿Charles?—. Pregunto la voz de Moira del otro lado de la línea. —Creí que no me contestarías por estar con Erik—. El castaño soltó un suspiro.

—No, él no vendrá a casa esta noche, tiene trabajo—. Le dijo con tono triste.

— ¡¿Te dejo plantado?!—. Pregunto la mujer con indignación. — ¡¿Después de todo lo que hicimos?!—.

—No quisiera hablar de esto—. Le dijo Charles. —Hablamos después—. Y finalmente colgó sin dar oportunidad a Moira de replicar.

La castaña colgó el teléfono con molesta, se sentía indignada de que el novio de su amigo hiciera tal cosa, después de todo lo que Charles había hecho para tener una linda velada romántica, el tipo hace esta estupidez. Bufo con molestia mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá, frente a ella, una chica rubia se encontraba leyendo una revista.

— ¿Algo malo?—. Pregunto Raven, Moira soltó otro bufido de molestia.

—Erik dejo plantado a Charles. ¿Puedes creerlo?—. Raven regreso su vista a la revista que fingía leer mientras una sonrisilla maliciosa se había presente.

— ¿Erik no estará en casa esta noche?—. Pregunto en un tono inocente, al cual Moira no puso atención.

—Sí, esta noche, Charles se quedara solo—.

—Mmm… en verdad que pena con él, después de todo lo que hicieron para Erik—. Raven dejo su revista de lado para ponerse de pie y comenzar a caminar hacia la salida del departamento. A Moira la desconcertó aquella actitud de su rubia compañera.

— ¿A dónde vas?—. Pregunto al ver que la rubia tomaba un abrigo del perchero, Raven sonrió y miro a Moira por encima del hombro.

—Saldré un rato, quede de verme con Azazel—. Le dijo la rubia a punto de salir.

—Suerte con el hombre rojo—. Le dijo en forma de despedida antes de que la otra cerrara la puerta y se marchara.

**-/ Flash Back End/ -**

* * *

—Nunca imagine que se haría pasar por ti e iría a tu casa—. Le dijo la castaña mientras bajaba la mirada. —De haberlo sabido, no le hubiera permitido irse esa noche—. Pronto Erik apretó sus puños, Moira alzo la vista asustada, pues la mutación de Erik estaba haciendo de las suyas, haciendo que varios objetos pequeños de metal, levitaran un poco, mientras que las estructuras más grandes amenazaban con doblarse. —Erik—. Lo llamo Moira, en ese instante el de ojos verdes fue consiente que tenía que controlarse un poco o terminaría destruyendo el lugar, soltó un suspiro antes de enfrentar la mirada de la mujer.

—Charles es Telépata—. Dijo Erik sin inmutarse. — ¿Qué no pudo ver que era Raven?—. Moira de inmediato llevo sus manos a un bolso que sostenía y de este saco algo muy similar a una diadema y antes de entregársela a Erik. —Charles después de colgarme estuvo bebiendo vino, no sé cuánto en realidad, pero sí sé que termino ebrio—. Después le paso la diadema a Erik.

— ¿Qué es esto?—. Pregunto sosteniendo el objeto entre sus manos, Moira soltó un bufido,

—Es uno de los nuevos inventos de Hank—. Contesto la castaña. —Y estoy segura de que Raven tiene que ver con su creación—. Erik alzo una ceja sin comprender. —Esta cosa esta hecha de un material que desvía o protege las ondas cerebrales—. Con eso Erik entendió lo que Moira quería decir.

—Charles no puede controlar sus poderes cuando bebe de mas, y a eso se le agrega a Raven usando una de estas…—. Erik usando su mutación doblo aquella diadema como si de una hoja de papel se tratase. —…sería imposible leer la mente de Raven—. Moira asintió.

—Encontré estas cosas en su habitación después de que se fue esa noche, para cuando regreso por la mañana, le reclame, me dijo lo que había pasado, terminamos peleando y ella se marchó del departamento—. Moira estaba claramente molesta con su excompañera de departamento, Erik se encontraba pasando sus manos por entre su cabello para despejar su mente, tratar de tranquilizarse y no salir en busca de la rubia que había osado usurpar su lugar para meterse con Charles. —Erik, Charles no está bien—. Le dijo con tono preocupado, esto hizo que el de ojos verdes levantara la vista con el mismo gesto lleno de preocupación. —Ha estado deprimido y no ha querido salir de la habitación desde hace tres días, en verdad me preocupa—. Erik agacho su vista, se sentía culpable, él y su jodido orgullo.

—Llévame con él—. Le pidió en tono suplicante.

* * *

Cuando ambos llegaron al departamento, lo encontraron en total silencio, Moira se apresuró en encender las luces, solo para saber si Charles había salido, milagrosamente, de su habitación y estuviese viéndolos desde la obscuridad, al no verlo por ningún lado fue que Moira se aventuró a llamarlo.

—Charles—. Dijo, pero no recibió respuesta. —Debe estar en el cuarto—. Dijo la castaña, haciéndole una señal a Erik para que entrara, y así lo hizo el de ojos verdes, Moira encamino a Erik hasta la habitación en donde se estaba quedando Charles, toco tres veces. — ¿Charles?—. Lo llamo y toco otras tres veces más, pero seguía sin obtener respuesta, Moira miro a Erik con duda y la castaña finalmente se decidió en abrir la puerta.

Lo que encontraron fue una habitación en completo desorden, varias cosas rotas y a un Charles hecho ovillo debajo de miles de sabanas en la cama, Moira se acercó a la cama.

— ¿Charles?—. Y justo cuando se iba a sentar, Erik la detuvo y con la mirada pidió ser él quien se sentara a un lado del castaño, Moira simplemente se hizo a un lado mientras que Erik acariciaba uno de los brazos de Charles por sobre las colchas.

—Charles—. Lo llamo Erik, esto hizo que el cuerpo que se encontraba recostado, se moviera y de entre las sabanas una melena castaña, algo larga, se dejaba ver.

—E-Erik…—. Pronuncio el castaño con voz claramente ronca, y a Erik se le encogió el corazón al ver al castaño pálido, y con unas terribles ojeras, su cabello castaño se encontraba revuelto, como su este no hubiese sido cepillado por varios días, sus ojos azules no tenían ese brillo que siempre lo distinguía, fue entonces cuando Erik decidió acariciar la mejilla de Charles, mientras el castaño cerraba los ojos, Erik se espantó al darse cuenta de que el más bajo estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

— ¿Charles?—. Volvió a llamarlo Erik, pero el castaño no contesto. —Charles despierta—. Sacudió un poco al castaño, pero este no despertó, de inmediato Erik miro a Moira. —Charles tiene fiebre—.

—Hay que llevarlo a un hospital—. Le dijo la castaña con preocupación, pero Erik se negó rotundamente.

—La fiebre está demasiado alta. Abre la regadera con el agua fría—. Le dijo mientras apartaba las mantas que tenían preso al castaño.

—Pero Erik…—.

— ¡Solo hazlo, Moira! ¡No me arriesgare a que Charles sufra alguna convulsión!—. Erik cargo al castaño en brazos y Moira no perdió más el tiempo de inmediato y corrió hacia el cuarto de baño en donde comenzó a llenar la tina de agua fría, Erik no tardó en darle alcance a la castaña, Moira se hizo a un lado para que Erik colocara a Charles en la bañera. El castaño al sentir el agua soltó un leve quejido.

—Esta fría—. Dijo aferrándose al cuello de Erik, el de ojos verdes no le importo lo que Charles dijera igual lo siguió con su misión de meterlo en la bañera con agua fría. —Erik, tengo frio—. Dijo el castaño mientras sus dientes chocaban entre sí por el frio.

—Tengo que bajarte la fiebre, Charles—. Le dijo mientras arrojaba agua sobre el castaño. —No quiero que empeores de camino al hospital—. Charles no dijo nada más, pero de igual manera siguió abrazándose a si mismo mientras temblaba en la bañera.

* * *

Habían pasado tres días desde que Moira y Erik llevaron al Charles al hospital, en donde le dijeron que había contraído un resfriado a causa de las bajas temperaturas que se vivían en la ciudad en esos días y que debido a la mala alimentación que Charles había llevado las últimas semanas, hicieron que el resfriado se convirtiera en eso precisamente, una fiebre.

Erik había traído a Charles de vuelta a la casa, diciéndole a Moira que él se encargaría de cuidarle por los días que estuviese enfermo, Moira no se negó e incluso ofreció llevar algunas cosas de Charles como cambios de ropa y algunos objetos personales.

Erik había entrado en la habitación junto con un vaso de agua y algunas pastillas en la mano, se acercó a la cama en donde Charles dormía, aun con el rostro totalmente pálido debido a la enfermedad que aún no se curaba del todo, Erik se acercó a la mesita de noche, ahí coloco el vaso y después procedió a despertar al castaño, Charles no tardo en abrir sus adormilados ojos y enfocarlos en los verdes de Erik.

—Tienes que tomar tu medicina—. Le dijo tendiéndole las pastillas. El castaño soltó un gemido en forma de protesta y se giró para darle la espalda a Erik. —Charles—. Lo llamo en modo de advertencia.

—No quiero, sabe horrible—. Le dijo el castaño mientras se encogía en sí mismo y se tapaba con las sabanas, Erik suspiro, siempre era lo mismo. Miro el vaso de agua y luego las pastillas en su mano, y entonces se le ocurrió una idea para hacer que Charles se tomara la medicina. Erik se metió las pastillas a la boca, tomo el vaso y bebió de él, mantuvo el agua en su boca para después hacer que Charles le diera la cara. —Erik, ya te dije que…—. Pero Charles no pudo replicar más, pues en cuando el castaño volteo, Erik lo tomo por las mejillas y lo beso. Al principio el castaño se negó, pero finalmente se dejó hacer por Erik, y entonces abrió la boca para permitirle a sus lenguas enredarse un poco, pero se arrepintió de hacerlo, pues un sabor amargo y a medicina se hizo presente en su boca, Charles trato de alejarse, pero Erik no se lo permitió, al castaño no le quedo de otra más que tomarse la medicina que Erik le estaba obligando a tomar por medio de un beso.

Al separarse, Charles no dudo en toser a causa del mal sabor que había quedado en su boca, con el dorso de la manga del pijama se limpió el líquido que había caído de su boca a mitad del beso y miro de manera molesta a Erik, el cual se sonreía de manera triunfante.

—Te odio—. Le dijo de manera cortante antes de regresar a taparse con las sabanas, Erik sonrió, se sentó en la cama y se quitó los zapatos, aparto las sabanas, sin descubrir a Charles, ya que este se aferraba a ellas para evitar algún contacto con Erik, lo que el castaño no esperaba fue que Erik bajo un poco en la cama y se adentró entre el castaño y las sabanas, para cuando Charles reacciono, ya etnia a Erik metido entre él y las colchas que lo tapaban.

—No me odias—. Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a acercarse a su rostro. —Tú me amas—. Agrego antes de besarlo de manera que Charles no pudiera negarse, como hace tanto que no lo hacían, el castaño no dudo en enredar sus dedos en la melena de Erik para profundizar aquel beso, y Erik no dudo en colar sus inquietas manos por debajo del pijama de Charles, haciendo que el castaño soltara un gemido al sentir los fríos y largos dedos de su pareja recorriendo su abdomen de arriba abajo.

—E-Erik… estoy enfermo… N-no quisiera contagiarte—. Le dijo entre gemidos pues el alemán había comenzado a acariciar todo el cuerpo de Charles mientras eran tapados por las sabanas, Erik levanto la vista para toparse con la mirada brillosa de Charles.

—No me importa—. Le contesto el de ojos verdes. —Aun si muero, no me importa, mientras este a tu lado—. Le dijo para después volver a reclamar sus labios.

* * *

— ¿Charles?—. Lo llamo Erik mientras se removía en la cama, ambos desnudos y con solo las sabanas cubriéndolos, Erik entrelazo sus piernas con las de Charles.

—Mmm… ¿Qué?—. Pregunto el castaño medio dormido y miro como Erik bajaba la mirada mientras acariciaba uno de sus brazos con delicadeza

—Quisiera…No, mejor no—. Se arrepintió a último minuto, pero el pensamiento estaba fuera de su mente y Charles lo había leído.

— ¿Quieres saber que pasó conmigo y Raven?—. Pregunto el castaño.

—No, olvídalo, prefiero no saber—. Le dijo mientras apartaba su mirada de la de Charles.

—No es verdad—. Le dijo el castaño, Erik frunció el ceño.

—Dijiste que no entrarías en mi mente—. Le reprocho el otro, Charles soltó una ligera risa.

—Yo no estoy entrando en tu mente, tú piensas muy fuerte—. Le dijo como respuesta.

—Esa excusa yo no me la creo—. Le dijo volteando a verlo.

—Entre Raven y yo no pasó nada—. Le dijo el castaño. —Solo nos besamos y eso fue porque ella entro a la casa utilizando tu imagen, además de pescarme por sorpresa—. Erik frunció el ceño, ya arreglaría cuentas con Raven por eso. —Pero cuando llegamos a la habitación…yo… caí dormido—. Le dijo mientras apretaba una almohada contra su cabeza. —Si quieres te muestro—. Le dijo comenzando a acercar su mano a la cabeza de Erik, pero el alemán lo evito entrelazando su mano con la de Charles.

—No hace falta—. Le dijo mientras se acercaba a Charles. —Te creo—. El castaño sonrió un poco, Erik aprovecho para acercar más a Charles y juntar sus frente, quería ver aquellos ojos azules, los cuales brillaban con intensidad.

—Lo siento—. Se disculpó, dejando desconcertado a Charles. —Por olvidar nuestro aniversario y por dejarte plantado en la cena—. Charles tomo las mejillas de Erik y las acaricio suavemente antes de besar sus labios.

—No importa—. Le dijo con sinceridad. —Eso ya no importa, Erik—. El de ojos verdes volvió a besarlo de manera intensa, solo para reafirmar su disculpa, al separarse ambos absorbieron el aire que perdieron y Erik miro aquellos profundos y brillantes ojos azules de los cuales se había enamorado.

—Te amo, Charles—. Le dijo con ternura a lo que el castaño solo sonrió uniendo sus frentes.

—Y yo a ti, Erik—.

* * *

Tres días después…

—Erik es hora de tomar tu medicina—. Le dijo el castaño mientras era él quien llevaba el vaso de agua y las pastillas hasta la cama.

— ¡No!—. Le dijo el de ojos verdes, a lo que Charles suspiro.

—Te dije que terminaría contagiándote—. Le reprocho con las manos en la cintura, y entonces a Charles se le ocurrió hacer lo mismo que Erik había hecho, y al igual que con él, también funciono en Erik, el alemán se encontraba viendo furioso a Charles por tal engaño y copia de su engaño.

—Te odio—. Le dijo con fingida molestia, Charles simplemente sonrió.

—Yo te amo—. Y volvió a besar a un convaleciente Erik en cama.

* * *

RW? ... Esta no muntante se los agradecera eternamente OwO/


End file.
